Sexual tension
by Bubbles202
Summary: Natsu always had feelings for Lucy and when he comes up with the perfect idea to make her his, what could go wrong. Well I tell you a whole lot of sexual tension.


**this story is shown after everything in fairy tail is over and stuff. So well just call this a filler episode?.**

 _ **NATSU POV.**_

"UGHHH, it's so boring today." Natsu complained. Today was a quiet calm day. Gray and gajeel went out on a mission with juvia and levy, so he couldn't pick a fight with them. Ezra was with master so he couldn't challenge her either, and his best friend was running late. He sat there complaining to his self until mirajane suggested that he go and find a job request and take it to Lucy. Natsu nearly distroyed everything in his site to find a request. He looked up and down until he found the perfect one. _**Please help. Someone has broken into my castle and stole all of my jewelry.**_ rushing back over to mirajane Natsu shows her the request and she stamps it of approval. "You know, you really like to go on mission with Lucy." Mira said slyly. Natsu understood what she meant but just answer "hell yeah I do!" and takes of running. "If only he could understand stand" Mira said sadly to herself.

"Lucceeee!" Natsu yells while jumping in through her home. Lucy was getting dressed and stood there butt naked like a dear in headlights. "GET OUUUUUUT" Lucy yells while running into the bathroom with her face as red as a tomato. Natsu just stood there wondering why she was acting like that when he seen her naked for like a hundred times now."Hey Lucy I got us a job request, since your rent is due in two weeks." Natsu says while he strugged off the little incident that just happened. Lucy was coming out of the bathroom with just a pink robe. "Really what does it say." Lucy asked not worried about what just happened. "Well it says that we need to catch the bad guys who stole some jewels out of the castle, and it pays 300,000 thousand jewels." Natsu explains. "Well okay seems easy let me just get dress." As she said this she slipped off her robe only to be wearing underwear. "Okay hurry up then." Natsu says like he dosent care but deep down he's freaking out because he the girl off his dreams was getting dressed right in front of him. Natsu knew that most people would call him dense because they thought hat he didn't understand love or sexual need, but he knew that his attraction to Lucy wasn't just on a friendly level. Trying not to get caught Natsu peeps over at Lucy who was putting on a black skirt. Slowly she pulled it over top of her smooth and silky legs. Natsu felt like he could stare at those legs all day long.

"Natsu...natsu...NATSU!" Natsu jolted up and loooked her way. "Jeez are you alright?" Lucy asked with concern. "Yeah I'm alright...I just...need to take a shower, do I still have any clothes here that are clean?" Natsu in his head had just came up with the perfect plan to get what he wants. He plans on showing Lucy his body and touching her when every he gets a chance and just plan old teasing her with his sexuality. "Yeah...its in your drawer." Lucy said with suspicion because since when did her pink haired friend wanted to take a shower before a mission. With a slyly smile on his face he strips his vest and pants off leaving him in his boxers. Walks up to Lucy pins her to a wall slowly raises his hands while rubbing her thigh softly, then grabs the clothes from her hands. He whispered in her ear thanks all manly and husky. Then he walks away.

 _ **LUCY POV.**_

" _what the hell was that all about."_ She thinks to herself while she on the train. She looks down at Natsu with a question look on her face because of the whole act in her house. **( FLASHBACK )** "here you goooooooooooo" Lucy said with her mouth on the floor and her eyes wondering his body. He started to walk closer to her and she was getting hot everywhere. Then when she was about to hand him his clothes he pins her to the wall and rubs his hands up her thighs. "Ummm Natsu what are you doing?" She said as he proceeded to get closer to her face. With the thought of Natsu about to kiss her she quickly licked her lips and started to tilt her head. Only to get a whisper in her ear saying thanks. **( back to normal )** _"could he have been teasing me?"_ Lucy thinks to herself _"omg he was teasing me...well two can play at this game."_ The train stoped and the were at their destinatio. "Wake up Natsu we're here." Lucy whispered seductively in his ear. With that Natsu worked righ up and just looked Lucy up and down and then smiled to his self. _"Damn did she catch on that quick"._ He though to himself. _"Well alrighty then let the games begin."_ As Natsu got up to get the stuff Lucy touched his hands softly bend down all the way to the point where you can see her underwear looked back at Natsu and said "I got it" she bit her lip and flipped her long golden hair back. She then looked back at him and winked. Lucy could tell that Natsu was shocked because he just stood there frozen.

"Finally we are here" Lucy said tiredly after a thirty minute walk to the hotel. "I know I'm soooooo hungry I could eat a whale" Natsu said while rubbing his stomach. Lucy looked back, bit the nail of her finger, squinted her eyes and said, "Or you could just eat me". She winked her eye at him then swinger her hair to her back. Natsu then retaliated by saying "I mean you do look tasty" Natsu then licked her neck and as a reward he got a moan from Lucy. The two finally reached the front desk, signed in and got their keys. They were now at the rooms door. "Ladies first" Natsu stated. Lucy walks in and can feel natsu staring at her butt.

 _ **NORMAL POV**_

"I'm starving...let's order room service." Lucy suggested and Natsu agreed. What the ordered look like they're could be six other people. Natsu gobbled it all down and still had room for desert. He grabbed to bowl of ice cream and devoured it. "I'm going to the hot springs Natsu I'll be back" Lucy said as she bend down to grab her towel. "Okay" Natsu said as he slapped her butt. "Weirdo" Lucy said to herself. Natsu with he dragon like hearing replied "We'll see who's the weirdo when you come back". "O'well see" Lucy said as she walked out. "Oh yes we'll definitely see." Natsu said as he rushed around the room to prepare for what was to come.


End file.
